


Kiss & Make Up

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [23]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hey! If you're still taking Thominho short plot promots, I have one, could you write one were Thomas and Minho have a proper fight (like fist fight) and one of them gets really upset and then they make up and aw fluff please. Only if you're taking them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss & Make Up

Thomas hadn’t felt this angry since escaping from WICKED once and for all. And he wasn’t sure if it was because _of_ Minho or because it _was_ Minho. They had never really gotten into a fight before. They had disagreements before, but never actually argued with one another. He didn’t know what to do and the more he thought about the more upset he got.

"Hey!" Thomas turned around to see Minho storming towards him "You can’t just up and walk away like that."

He took a tight breath, trying to keep some composure of clam. “Well,” he spoke tersely, “hearing you complain about Brenda was getting pretty old. I needed a break.”

"Yes, because hearing you talk about her is always so wonderful." Minho huffed out a sigh. "I still don’t get why you like her so much."

"She’s a good person, and my friend." Thomas took a step closer to the older boy, his fist balled up. "Why isn’t that enough for you?"

"Yeah," Minho said in a low voice, almost whispering, "Just like Teresa."

Thomas resisted the urge to smash his fist into his friends face. He knew getting into a fight with Minho would only make this worse. and that wasn’t even factoring in the fact that they both Minho could easily beat Thomas if he wanted to. “What do you mean ‘just like Teresa’?”

Minho didn’t speak for a moment; simply looking Thomas in the eyes. Almost daring him to do more than just stand there. “Last I recall,” he spoke with an almost venomous voice at this point, “Teresa didn’t seem to have a problem with hitting you in the face five times, now did she?”

Thomas didn’t resist this time.

When he pulled his fist back, Minho was rubbing his jaw, but he made no move to punch him back. He wanted to, Thomas could tell by how angry the older boy was, but he didn’t.

The last thing Thomas wanted to do was cry, especially not in front of someone he just punch, but it still hurt to remember what Teresa did to him. He may not care for her like he once did, but he still considered her his friend. “She didn’t have a choice.”

Minho shook his head, his jaw still red, “If there’s one thing I learned from WICKED it’s that we always had a choice.” Sighing heavily, he looked at ground and started digging in the dirt with his foot. “I’m sorry. I know shouldn’t have said that; but…”

Thomas stared at him for a moment. He waited for Minho to finish what he was saying, but it soon became clear he didn’t plan to. “But what?” Minho shook his head, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “What is it?”

Minho shook his head, mumbling that it was stupid. Thomas grabbed his shoulder and force the older boy to look at him, groaning in annoyance. “Come on, it can’t be that stupid. Just tell me whmmfph.”

All he could see was Minho’s olive skin and dark hair. It look so soft and made Thomas want to run his fingers through it, but Minho’s hands on his shoulders made it hard to move.

Once he felt air enter his lungs, Thomas pulled Minho back before the boy could turn away. Compared to the first, their second kiss was much more rough. All teeth and bruising lips, but he didn’t care. For Thomas, it was everything he needed and everything he didn’t know he needed.

Eventually, they parted again, this time breathing heavily. “I’m tired of seeing you get hurt.”

Thomas looked at him and smiled, “Then quit being such a shuck-face.”

Minho laughed loudly, “Still hilarious hearing you say stuff like that.”

"What’s so funny?" Both boys turned to see Brenda walking to join them, "I’m the mood for a laugh."

Waving his hand in the air, Thomas just shook. It wasn’t something she would understand, and Thomas knew that. “Nothing; just Minho being Minho.”

"Yeah," Minho rolled his eyes and started walking away, "whatever helps you sleep at night, shuck-face."

Brenda crossed her arms over her chest, her hip sticking out in a way that reminded Thomas of Teresa. “What did I miss?”

"Really," Thomas spoke as he smiled at her, "it’s nothing. We were just fight. That’s all."

He could tell by her scrunched up eyebrows, that Brenda still wasn’t sure about what happened. “And now you’re laughing. Did you two really kiss and make-up that fast.”

He shrugged, trying not to give away anything about the two kisses he shared with Minho. “Pretty much.”

She stared at him, her expression blank and Thomas wasn’t sure what to make of it. After a few seconds, Brenda threw her hands up in the air and sighed dramatically. “You know what? I don’t want to know. You two are weird enough as it is.”

She huffed slightly, annoyed at being left out of the loop, before turning back around. As she walked, Brenda yelled over her shoulder about dinner being done and that he should if he wanted any.

Thomas followed after her, but didn’t run to catch up with her. He hoped that Minho would save him a seat beside him so they could talk about what just happened, and hopefully about it happening again soon.


End file.
